


At the Beginning, There Was a Whim

by Beanmaster_Pika



Series: It's Not a Ramen Shop, But It'll Do [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, also featuring a blink-and-you-miss-it cameo from another series kek, briefly featuring gilgamesh's a rank luck, let kirei own a shop 2k18, the origin story, they don't even need jobs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanmaster_Pika/pseuds/Beanmaster_Pika
Summary: One day, Kirei decides he wants to open a ramen shop. Gilgamesh doesn’t really have an issue with this.





	At the Beginning, There Was a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> *flings a really short origin story at you* I was more interested in writing the next one than this. Subscribe to the series and stay tuned.

One day, Kirei decides he wants to open a ramen shop.

Gilgamesh doesn’t really have an issue with this. Well, okay, maybe he does. A ramen shop is far below his standards, so they compromise: Kirei will open a cafe, but there will be mapo tofu on the menu. 

Kirei readily agrees.

So Gilgamesh goes out to the casino, wins a ton of money as capital, and makes it rain when he gives it to Kirei, just to be Extra. Then they call a few friends.

Cu’s more than willing to take the job as a waiter; he’s never had much luck with work, always kicked to the curb like a mutt due to his shody luck, so he considers their offer a blessing. Granted, it’s sure to come with its curses—he knows they’re both complete assholes—but he can deal with that.

Emiya’s a little trickier. He’s always been wary of Kirei, and he and Gilgamesh have a strained relationship at best.

( _ “You broke half the swords in my collection!!” Emiya roars, very clearly upset. Gilgamesh scoffs and turns up his nose, because he is a king and above all this. _ )

Cu comes through in the end there, too, with those puppy-dog eyes that Emiya can never quite seem to resist, and oh, things are shaping up to be interesting.

So Kirei now has a shop and three very attractive employees to draw in unsuspecting shmucks, but he has no shmucks. Emiya hates having anything to do with this project, so of course he’s the one forced to go out and solicit customers. Most of the people he brings are there out of pity, seeing his expression of deep suffering, but the wait staff are easy on the eyes, so they don’t  particularly mind. Cu, ever eager, steps forward when the first person comes through the door, but Gilgamesh is king, so he pushes Cu out of the way to be the first person to greet the first customer, and he does so with a grand, elegant flourish, ushering them to their seat and recommending the chef’s special, mapo tofu. They refuse at first, disappointingly enough, but Gilgamesh is beautiful and very aggressive and before they know it they have a plate of it in front of them. Kirei watches from the kitchen, a spark of interest in his eyes to see how his favorite dish is received.

The answer is: very poorly.

The poor customer coughs and yells in reflex, grabbing their glass of water and downing it in one gulp. Breathlessly and tearfully, they ask—they gasp—for another glass. Gilgamesh tips his head to the side, leisurely and careless, and tells them that it’s going to cost them extra. They reply, hysterically, that they  _ don’t care _ , so Gilgamesh whisks off to the kitchen to get it. Kirei is looking like Christmas has come early, utterly delighted by the suffering of the customer.

Gods, but Gilgamesh loves this man.

The next customers, a couple, are more boring. The taller one orders mapo tofu and eats it without any issues—Kirei is extremely disappointed—and the shorter one grumbles and complains and doesn’t buy anything, and they don’t even give Cu a tip. Gilgamesh laughs.

In ones and twos and threes and fours, customers trickle in, curious as rumors spread through the grapevine that there’s a crazy new cafe on the block. Business begins to pile high; Kirei still attempts to get people to eat his mapo tofu, but Emiya’s cooking is absolutely divine, and Gilgamesh and Cu aren’t half-bad baristas when it comes down to it, and it does not hurt that they all are  _ very _ handsome.

A month after they open, Gilgamesh asks if Kirei is happy.

The answer is: yes.


End file.
